scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Menace of the Manticore
| nextepisode= }} Menace of the Manticore is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise A Manticore terrorizes an amusement park in Crystal Cove. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Angel Dynamite * Mr. E * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Winslow Fleach Villains: * Manticore * Other characters: * Dylan Ryan * Brenda * Nauseator attendant * Destroido guard * Ed Machine * Mr. E's sharks * Que Horifico * Char Gar Gothakon * Deputy Bucky * Original Mystery Incorporated ** Brad Chiles ** Judy Reeves ** Ricky Owens ** Cassidy Williams ** Professor Pericles Locations * Crystal Cove ** Creepy Spooky Terror Land *** Nauseator *** Temple ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair ** K-Ghoul ** Crystal Cove State Beach *** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Jones mansion * Statue of Liberty * Gatorsburg * Australia Objects * Dylan Ryan's cane * 's laptop * Planispheric Disk * Cotton candy * Churros * Nacho cheese * Nachos Vehicles * Angel Dynamite's motorcycle * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * Angel Dynamite is revealed to be Cassidy Williams, a member of the previous Mystery Incorporated, which Velma realised in the previous episode. * The teenage couple in the teaser are the two who were the first victims of the Man-Crab from the teaser of Revenge of the Man Crab. * Mayor Jones bought the "haunted" temple off of the internet by trading it for leftover Que Horifico tee-shirts from The Song of Mystery. * Creepy Spooky Terror Land has left over plush dolls of Char Gar Gothakon based on its appearance in The Shrieking Madness. Notes/trivia * The figure in the fortune-telling machine resembles the gypsy from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Dylan and Brenda were apparently broke bones in Revenge of the Man Crab, yet in Where Walks Aphrodite, they're completely fine. It's possible they were added by mistake. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. Erroneously listed as The Menace of Manticore. * Big Top Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2012. * Big Top Scooby-Doo! Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes